Visita desde Australia
by NariInverse
Summary: El padre de John sorprende a su hijo con una visita desde Australia, John tendrá de decidir si decirle el tipo de vida lleva, junto con su preferencia sexual, a su padre. Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Slash. Parent!lock.
1. Chapter 1

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (menos Hamish, el es creación del fandom)._

_Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked._

_Espero les guste, constará de cinco capítulos. La temática: Un personaje rebela su preferencia sexual a sus padres ó sólo padre ó sólo madre._

* * *

**El señor Watson.**

Aquella mañana el doctor Watson de despertó demasiado temprano como para tratarse de un domingo de perfecto descanso. Después de bostezar un par de veces, estirarse y comprobar que Sherlock no había ido a dormir a la cama se puso la bata y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Le importaba in comino si el señor "estoy muy ocupado" no estaba dispuesto por tercer domingo consecutivo a no pasar el día en familia. Torpemente abandonó el cuarto, lo que le dijo a su sentido que aún tenía mucho sueño, sin embargo tenía que comprobar que había estado haciendo Sherlock toda la noche.

Al llegar a la sala (gracias a todos los dioses que dormía en el cuarto de Sherlock y no tenía que bajar escaleras) encontró a Sherlock seguramente meditado en el sillón grande, con las manos juntas cono si rezara. Al no encontrar singular desastre en la sala apuró sus pies a la cocina y se sorprendió todavía más al encontrar la mesa limpia y desocupada. Se paró enfrente de Sherlock que tanto había hecho en la noche, ya que había escuchado ruidos en toda la noche (incluyendo al violín) y se le hacía increíble encontrar la estancia común limpia y en orden.

- ¿Sherlock? – Preguntó muy dubitativo inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado preguntándose si todo estaba en orden. El detective le contestó moviendo tan solo los músculos de la boca, sin abrir los ojos, sin mover nada más.

- Estuve trabajando toda la noche, ahora me gustaría pensar un poco en silencio – John rodó los ojos, ya no le molestaba ese tipo de respuestas por parte del detective, sin embargo no dejaba de ser frustrante – Por cierto ¿querías un domingo normal no? Así que arregle las cosas poco antes de que te levantaras y así pasar un rato en ¿cómo dices? Ah! Si, familia.

John ya no dijo nada, fue a sentarse donde estaba su computadora y se dispuso a revisar el correo electrónico. La bandeja de entrada no tenía nada interesante, correos de ex novias, correos del trabajo en la clínica, todos aburridos, todos borrados. Menos el último. Al leer el remitente John pasó saliva con dificultad se empujó levemente hacia atrás haciendo ruido de rechinido de la silla con el suelo. Al oír esos ruidos Sherlock se levantó saliendo pesadamente de su palacio mental. Normalmente no le importaba que tanto podía aquejarle a John, pero después de todo eran pareja y por lo tanto tenía que mostrar cierto interés algunas veces por "el bien de su relación" según Mycrfot. Al ponerse detrás de John comenzó a leer el correo electrónico aunque ya se daba una idea de lo que se podía tratar.

"_Saludos mi estimado hijo._

_Hace tiempo me enteré que te habían mandado de vuelta de tu servicio en Afganistán, me sorprendió que no llamaras para decirme que de perdida estabas con vida, esperaba que regresaras a Australia para rehacer tu vida después del fracaso que supuso ser médico militar al servicio de Su Majestad. Entonces supongo que estas bien y que todo en tu vida está en orden. Sinceramente esperé un tiempo a que hablaras, pero sin embargo te he disculpado, la información llega por donde sea y tuve la suerte de notar que la vida te sonríe hijo mío, eres el colega de un detective famoso. Me encantaría ir a verte, así que espera mi vuelo dentro de un par de semanas. Me encantaría conocer al nuevo Doctor John Watson y que tan agradable puede ser o no tu vida. Por cierto, ni se te ocurra decirle a Harriet que voy a Londres, desde que me declaró el que es una desviada no hablamos. Saludos desde Australia._

_Henry Watson"_

Cuando Sherlock terminó de leerla miró a John y puso una mano en su hombro para calmar la palidez del hombre. Sabía perfectamente que quería decir eso, la mención de su hermana y lo demás, el señor Watson no aceptaría la vida que su hijo había decido llevar. Hizo una mueca. Era de esos momentos en los que John en verdad necesitaba de apoyo, de un pilar, pero él no sabía hacer nada de eso y John nunca se lo reclamaba, por que no lo obligaba a ser lo que no era y eso era razonable y se lo agradecía enormemente. Sin embargo sentía que en ese momento debía de dar un apoyo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Sherlock? – John dijo en un hilo de voz, Sherlock no apartó su mano del hombro del doctor – Se llevará una gran decepción.

- No tienes porqué recibirlo – Para Sherlock era todo más sencillo, pero sabía que para John no era así, lo mejor que podía hacer por John era distraerlo en esos momentos – Tengo hambre, haz el desayuno.

John suspiró liberando una tensión incómoda que se le había puesto en los hombros, pero Sherlock pudo manejarlo aunque muy a su forma. Cerró la computadora y se levanto listo para preparar el desayuno.

- ¿Huevos?

- Hamish prefiere los hotcakes – John alzó una ceja. Era normal que cuando Sherlock no quería probar algo decía que Hamish prefería lo que él quería comer. John sonrió, le alegraba que Sherlock le hiciera sentir mejor, se notaba su esfuerzo.

- Bueno pero tu vas a despertarlo.

Separasion

Sentía que se lo tomaba muy serio, pero tenía que hablar de ello con su hijo y sobre todo con Sherlock.

- Tengo que decirles algo – Dijo apagando la consola de videojuegos de golpe, habían estado los tres jugando un extraño juego de carreras que a Sherlock le desesperaba, pero por el pequeño jugaba lo que fuera.

- ¡Papá! Iba ganando – Dijo el pequeño de cinco años, Sherlock sonrió y alborotó el cabello del niño. John pasó saliva, no sabía porqué eso se volvía complicado.

- Hamish, tienes abuelo – El pequeño sonrió enormemente al escuchar aquello, pero después puso cara de preocupación y volteó a ver a su padre Sherlock - ¿Y Mycroft? – Sherlock se rio de forma fluida sacando de nuevo a John de esa tensión.

- Quiera o no hijo, él siempre será tu padrino – Ante lo dicho el niño se tranquilizó y miró sonriente al ex militar.

- Quiero conocer a mi abuelo ¿cómo se llama?

- Henry y no te preocupes Hamish, vendrá en una semana.

- ¿Cuántos días falta? – El niño se volvió a Sherlock que pasó de nuevo su mano por el cabello del pequeño.

- Siete días, sí, falta mucho, pero no tanto como Navidad – El detective se ahorró un par de preguntas por responder, el niño gritó de alegría y después abrazó a John.

- Papá tiene papá.

- Decidiste decirle – Sherlock dijo sin importarle que el niño estuviera presente. John alzó los hombros.

- Tenía que hacerlo, le respondí hace un par de horas.

- ¿Y qué harás? – Preguntó Sherlock mientras apagaba la consola de videojuegos y sacaba el teléfono a ver quien sabe qué.

- Supongo que lo veré después, mientras… ¡Hey! Guarda ese teléfono, estamos en domingo y el domingo es para la familia.

* * *

_Espero les vaya gustando, espero actualizar mañana o pasado. No se vayan sin dejar un review ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (menos Hamish, el es creación del fandom)._

_Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked._

_Segundo capítulo, Hamish es un ablanda corazones =D espero les guste_

* * *

**2. ¿Qué tan sano es fingir?**

No podía creer que estaría ahí parado frente a Molly, a punto de pedirle el favor que Sherlock le había aconsejado.

- John, hace mucho no te veía, ¿cómo esta Hamish? – La chica le sonrió desde una mesa de la morgue mientras estaba apunto de abrir la bolsa donde algún cuerpo esperaba pacientemente saber las razones de su muerte. John no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada curiosa hacia el cuerpo. Mujer de unos cincuenta años, asfixia. Se dio cuenta de que Molly no le apartaba la vista de enfrente en vez de preocuparse por su trabajo, entonces recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí.

- Quisiera pedirte un favor – Dijo pudiendo apartar la vista del cuerpo y llevar la mirada a la chica pelirroja que sonreía tímidamente – Bueno, yo… quisiera pedirte un enorme favor – Rayos, se daba cuenta que acababa de decirle dos veces lo mismo, realmente estaba nervioso por todo aquello.

- ¿Sí? – Molly sonrió cortésmente y volvió a cerrar la bolsa del cuerpo de la señora. John agradeció eso ya que así podría concentrarse mejor.

- Bueno, es algo complicado, necesito que vayas a vivir a Baker Street con Hamish y conmigo por… digamos que una semana – La mujer abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por la sorpresa.

- ¿A qué se debe John? ¿Problemas con Sherlock? – Esa última pregunta la recalcó de más, John sin embargo no se dio cuenta pues su preocupación era otra.

- No, bueno, en realidad va a venir mi padre de Australia y sabes, el negó a mi hermana cuando le dijo que le gustan las chicas y yo no… no quiero que desprecie a mi hijo. A Sherlock le da igual, si a él no le importa no me preocupo, pero – Bajó la mirada – Hamish está emocionado por conocer a su abuelo.

A lo que John había dicho Molly tomó las manos del doctor y le sonrió, John sabía qué quería decir eso, se sentía aliviado.

* * *

Cuando John llegó esa noche del trabajo no encontró a Hamish despierto, Sherlock estaba enfrente de su computadora viendo quien sabe qué y Mycroft estaba parado a lado de su hermano. John suspiró con resignación, ya sabía lo que significaba todo ello. Si Mycroft no se aparecía en la tarde para ver a Hamish era para regañar a su hermano por alguna razón. Cuando los hermanos Holmes se percataron de la presencia del tercero ambos voltearon hacia John, Sherlock le sonrió de lado y Mycroft inclinó levemente la cabeza. Le hubiese encantado de saber de qué hablaban en esa ocasión, saber a cual era el caso al que ahora le rehuía Sherlock, pero antes que nada subió al que antes era su cuarto para ver al pequeño. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el cuarto alumbrado por la lámpara nocturna en forma de cohete espacial que entre Sherlock y él le habían regalado. El pequeño dormía de lado, acurrucado como normalmente solía dormir el detective consultor. John notó un paquete de regalo envuelto en la mesa de noche que estaba a lado de la cama, supo desde luego que era por parte de Mycroft, quien consentía al niño "como para arreglar sus errores fraternales del pasado", o bueno, eso decía Sherlock. Fue a lado de su hijo y después de depositar un tierno beso en la cabeza del pequeño regresó a la sala para ver que nuevas tenían Mycroft y Sherlock.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con la misma escena, sin ningún cambio, nada nuevo. Sherlock sentado y su hermano parado. A veces era increíble como podían llegar a ser entre ellos. John no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que rompió el hielo.

- ¿Quiéres un té? – Dijo refiriéndose al mayor de los Holmes, que hizo una inclinación afirmativa. Miró a Sherlock preguntando lo mismo y el moreno asintió. Al saber que tenía que preparar tres tasas fue a la cocina para encontrarse con el usual desorden de la cocina y después un par dedos en el refrigerador – Sherlock – Dijo intentando sonar lo más paciente que podía, al no recibir respuesta siguió – Hamish no ha visto estos dedos en formol ¿cierto? – El silencio que reinaba en la sala le confirmó que el pequeño había visto eso, de seguro cuando Sherlock o Mycroft sacaron la leche al momento de darle de merendar el pequeño pudo ver algo – Bien, supongo que se puede acostumbrar, pero no olvides que es un niño.

- John – La voz de Mycroft lo tomó por sorpresa, el doctor dio un brinco del susto y por poco tira las tasas al suelo. Suspiró del alivio al ver que nada se le había caído y volteó al encuentro del hermano de Sherlock.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Encontraste solución a lo de tu padre? – John asintió indiferente mientras ponía todo en una charola para llevar el té a la sala, Mycroft golpeó débilmente el piso con el paraguas y siguió hablando: - En mi humilde opinión John Watson, yo recomiendo que le digas la verdad a tu padre.

En ese momento John iba dejando la charola en la mesa de centro grande y no pudo azotarla al último momento dejando caer una tasa llena de té. Al ver lo que sucedía Sherlock se levantó casi de golpe reaccionando ante el sentimiento que aquejaba a John.

- No creo que lo entiendas Mycroft, yo no quiero que mi padre rechace a Hamish – John intentó seguir hablando, balbuceó un par de veces – Le agradezco mucho a Molly que acepte ayudarme en esto.

Sherlock miraba inexpresivo a John, tomó su tasa y dio un sorbo tranquilamente, después miró con furia a su hermano y entrecerró los ojos. Mycroft, bajó la mirada y suspiró, se fue a las escaleras y dijo antes de salir.

- Lo siento John. Volveré a ver a Hamish la próxima semana.

Cuando Mycroft se fue Sherlock dejó de lado la tasa y abrazó a John.

- Ya te dije que no tienes porqué hacer esto.

- Es por Hamish.

- No tenías porqué decirle.

John soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía presionado y de cierta forma desamparado, dejado a su suerte. Sherlock lo estrechó hacia sí más fuerte. Quizá Sherlock fuera frío la mayoría del tiempo, pero tenía sus momentos de lucidez.

- Molly vivirá con nosotros por una semana – Dijo John, Sherlock asintió sin soltarlo.

- Entonces iré a pedirle a Lestrade que me acepte en su sofá – John se rio aliviado, Sherlock lo comprendía.

-Gracias, gracias.

* * *

El día que Henry Watson llegó a Londres era un día nublado pero no frío, Sherlock se desapareció desde temprano dejando a Hamish y a John solos junto con Molly. Habían quedado que Molly sería la compañera de piso de ellos dos, como pudieron arreglaron los cuartos moviendo camas y todo lo demás.

Lo esperaban los tres en el aeropuerto. Hamish estaba llorando pues le habían dicho que su padre Sherlock se iba a trabajar por una semana. Pero la cara del niño se iluminó al notar a un señor ya avanzado en edad enormemente parecido a John.

- ¡Abuelo! – Gritó entusiasmado el pequeño luchando por salir de los brazos de su padre. Henry Watson dejó de lado su maleta y corrió a abrazar a su nieto. Después cargó al pequeño y saludó a John y a Molly.

- Hamish – Dijo el padre de John logrando que ambos hombres del mismo nombre reaccionaran – John – Se corrigió. John carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

- Que gusto tenerte aquí – Puso una mano en el hombro de la chica – Ella es Molly, amiga mía y el pequeño – sonrió – Es Hamish.

El señor Watson miró a Hamish con una enorme sonrisa y lo levantó.

- Claro que sí, pequeño fuerte, vamos hijo, muéstrame donde vives.

John respiró un poco más aliviado, sabía que tendría que hablar con su padre por lo de Hamish, pero al menos eso ya podía ser con más calma. Discretamente sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje:

"_Siento que muero, me duele la cabeza, pero el abuelo está contento con Hamish. Te extraño"_

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

"_Me aburro. Pienso en ti. SH."_

Definitivo. Sin Sherlock sería una semana pesada.

* * *

_Bueno, he ahí el segundo capítulo, espero el tercero me salga poco más largo, hay muchas cosas que debe hablar John con su padre antes de decirle lo que le tiene que decir. No olviden dejar reviews =D_

_Saludos._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (menos Hamish, el es creación del fandom)._

_Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked._

_Tercer capítulo, espero les guste =D_

* * *

**3. Sospechas.**

Para alivio de John los días con su padre se fueron llevando de una manera pacífica y agradable. Molly tampoco estaba mucho en el 221B de Baker Street, pero parecía que la presencia de una mujer aliviaba el pesado humor del padre del doctor, bueno también la presencia de Hamish hacía lo suyo, ya que Henry Watson parecía encantado cada vez que jugaba con el niño a alguna cosa. Por otro lado nunca antes había estado tan limpio el departamento y la señora Hudson parecía encantada de no tener que arreglar los destrozos que día a día se hacían gracias a Sherlock. Para Hamish eso estaba bien, hasta el tercer día no había comentado nada de su otro padre y eso quería decir que lo estaba pasando de maravilla con su abuelo, Henry Watson no se había quejado en ningún momento, Molly estaba sonriente todas las noches que llegaba del trabajo, la señors Hudson estaba contenta. El único que tenía un pero era John. Extrañaba a Sherlock, los ruidos en las noches, los pleitos, los acercamiento, los silencios y claro, también los raros y poco usuales cariños que ambos se daban. Pero confiaba en que las cosas terminarían lo bastante bien como para quedar en "buenos términos" con su padre, pensaba que ese sacrificio era más que necesario para que las cosas fueran bien o tal vez mejor, no lo hacía por él, lo hacía por el pequeño niño que tanto le alegraba sus días.

Pero siempre es difícil ocultar verdades con mentiras.

La primer posible sospecha por parte del padre de John vino un día que comenzó a sacarles fotografías a tu hijo y nieto. Al pedir que el inquieto Hamish sonriera el niño hizo una mueca terriblemente parecida a las sonrisas de Sherlock. En otros momentos John se hubiese sentido contento al ver que más parecidos encontraba de su hijo con el detective, pero en esos momentos y al ver la fotografía en la cámara digital se le fueron los colores del rostro, aquello era demasiado obvio. Sin embargo su padre no dijo nada al respecto, ya sea por que no conocía a Sherlock de frente o porque pensaba que el niño pasaba demasiado tiempo con John.

La segunda llegó a su cuarto día de estancia en Londres. Normalmente Mycroft no tenía un día específico para visitar a Hamish, así que iba el día menos pensado. La mañana que llegó el hombre del gobierno Británico estaban todos desayunando junto con Molly algo que la señora Hudson había hecho amablemente desde el día anterior. Hamish comía a lado de su abuelo, ambos hablaban sobre el pase al zoológico que habían tenido el día anterior y el pequeño le decía a su abuelo que la nutria que habían visto ayer le recordaba a su padre (John se preguntaba un poco angustiado a cual de los dos se refería) cuando llegó Mycroft. El primero en percatarse de la presencia del hombre antes de que terminara de subir las escaleras fue Hamish, que ya conocía la forma de las pisadas de Sherlock, John, Mycroft, la señora Hudson, Molly y Lestrade. El pequeño dejó a su abuelo con las palabras en la boca y fue a recibir con un gran abrazo a su padrino, quien felizmente lo levantó por los aires y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

- Tío, tío, mira es mi abuelo – Decía el niño jalando de una mano a Mycroft que sonreía. El señor Watson se levantó y estrechó la mano a Mycroft, el mayor de los Holmes simplemente le sonrió sin estrechar su mano y se sentó en una silla desocupada. John, al notar la descortesía de Mycroft se apresuró a hablar.

- Mycroft Holmes, el casi no tiene contacto físico con otras personas – Decía mientras terminaba rápidamente la comida, temiendo a que Hamish le preguntara algo a su padrino y tío sobre su otro padre.

- Ya veo ¿a qué se dedica señor Holmes? – Preguntó el señor mientras miraba fijamente a Mycroft. El Hombre de Hielo alzó la cara tanto que su nariz quedaba hacia el techo, mirando al señor Watson como un ser inferior, después sonrió y habló:

- Tengo un pequeño puesto en el gobierno señor Watson, planea preguntarme porqué soy yo el padrino del niño y no el colega de su hijo, al cual puedo notar aún no conoce – Sonrió burlonamente, mientras John se levantaba a prisa y ponía una cara de preocupación extrema y era calmado con unas miradas fugases por parte de Molly – su hijo cree que soy un mejor ejemplo como padrino del pequeño que el otro Holmes.

John casi se desmaya del alivio al no ser mencionado Sherlock y así poder evitar las preguntas del pequeño Hamish. El señor Watson sonrió satisfecho y volteó a ver a su hijo que tuvo que cambiar la expresión de preocupación por una de indiferencia.

- Es un buen hombre John, nada como un buen padrino.

Hamish no entendía de que hablaban ni le interesaba, el niño estaba a lado de su tío jaloneándolo débilmente.

- Tío, ¿te quedarás hoy? – Mycroft volteó de nuevo hacia el niño, siempre con una cariñosa sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello.

- Hoy no hay mucho que hacer Hamish, si tu padre y tu abuelo lo permiten puedo llevarte un rato por ahí – Miró a John y este asintió de inmediato, el padre de John también asintió contento.

- Así Hamish y yo podremos hablar un rato – Dijo este terminando su tasa de té – No lo traiga muy tarde señor Holmes, quiero disfrutar de mi pequeño nieto.

* * *

Estaban ambos Watson sentados uno frente a otro en un café, ambos con sus tasas de expresso sin azúcar. El señor Watson miró fijamente a su hijo y habló.

- ¿Hace cuánto adoptaste al niño? – John ya se veía venir esas preguntas, de hecho pensaba que ya habían tardado.

- Hace cuatro años casi – Dijo pasando saliva pesadamente. Su padre alzó una ceja después de otro sorbo prosiguió.

- Esa chica Molly no es tu pareja, duermen separados – John frunció el ceño extrañado por ello, desde luego que nunca pensó pedirle a Molly que fingiera ser su novia, de hecho le había dicho que como amigos se fuera a vivir con ellos para que el niño tuviera una figura femenina y materna (que siempre estaba ausente) en su entorno doméstico.

- Es mi amiga te la presente así ¿a qué vienen las preguntas? – no evitó ponerse a la defensiva. Su padre se burló con una sonrisa y siguió.

- No se puede adoptar a un niño como soltero, necesitas de alguien más con un acta de matrimonio para adoptar – Eso evocó un recuerdo de John, como Sherlock y él decidieron firmar los papeles frente a un juez porque John quería un hijo que por obvias razones no podían tener y porque Sherlock estaba de acuerdo con el doctor – Quiero saber con quien estás emparejado, aparte no conozco a tu colega y supuesto mejor amigo, el detective Sherlock Holmes – John sentía que sudaba, pasó saliva una vez más todavía más nervioso.

- No he tenido suerte en las relaciones sentimentales desde que volví de Afganistán – Vaya mentira, John sabía que su padre sabía que desde niño había sido muy coqueto con las niñas, podría asegurar que su padre no le creería que la guerra terminara con su suerte de "conquistador".

Afortunadamente la llegada de alguien salvó a John de todos esos nervios que sentía. Sherlock llegó con un folder acompañado de Lestrade al mismo café. El detective inspector puso una completa cara de sorpresa y Sherlock hizo otra no tan creíble.

- ¡John! Que sorpresa encontrar aquí, estábamos viendo sobre un nuevo caso – Miró al señor Watson y sonrió – Eso explica tu ausencia estos días ¿cómo está Hamish? ¿contento de conocer a su abuelo? – Por alguna extraña razón la presencia de Sherlock no tranquilizó a John, pero si le quitó los nervios. El padre de John estrechó manos con Sherlock y le sonrió de lado. Ambos notaron como el señor Watson ponía una cara de desconcierto y de sorpresa y se sentaba en la silla. El detective y el doctor cambiaron miradas rápidamente preguntándose que había sido eso, entonces John recordó la fotografía y la sonrisa de Hamish.

- Noto que pasa usted mucho tiempo con mi hijo – Dijo el señor Watson endureciendo su mirada y terminándose el café.

- Trabajamos juntos señor, creo que es obvio.

- Y podría usted decirme ¿con quién adoptó John a Hamish? – Sherlock abrió levemente la boca y John sintió todo el pánico de nuevo sobre él.

- Mi hermano, Mycroft trabaja en el gobierno, para él es fácil darle la tutela a alguien sobre algún niño – Sherlock dijo evitando sonar cortante o irritante, John suspiró aliviado y su padre los miró a ambos observándolos detenidamente.

- Hamish le dice tío al tal Mycroft – Dijo seriamente, Sherlock rio discretamente.

- Es su padrino y lo tiene bien consentido, yo también le diría tío – El señor Watson asintió posiblemente convencido, Sherlock puso una mano en el hombro de John y lo apretó discretamente – Bien, yo me voy, John si vas a seguir aburriéndote será tu problema, me saludas a Molly Hooper cuando la veas – Dicho eso ambos detective dejaron el café sin comprar nada, haciendo pensar a John que aquello había sido totalmente intencional por parte de su pareja.

Miró a su padre y de nuevo se encontró con esa mirada seria.

- No te he visto trabajar.

- Trabajo en una clínica, pedí unos días para pasarla contigo – Más que nada los había pedido para no perder de vista a Hamish y que no dijera nada a su abuelo de Sherlock y él.

* * *

_Faltan tan sólo dos capítulos, se acerca el momento de que John le diga a su padre la verdad... espero les vaya gustando. No se vayan sin dejar un review =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (menos Hamish, el es creación del fandom)._

_Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked._

* * *

**4. La verdad es que…**

Al día siguiente John estaba que no soportaba la presión de tener ahí a su padre, hubiera dado lo que fuera por que alguna urgencia llegara desde Australia y Henry Watson se fuera de ahí y que olvidara que había pasado algunos días en compañía de su hijo, causándole dolores de cabeza, y de su nieto alegrándole la infancia.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que pensó era que ya era suficiente de no haber estado trabajando, aún mantenía una buena relación con Sahara y por eso le habían dado unos cuantos días a cuenta de vacaciones a pesar de que a cada rato falta al trabajo, ya sea por Hamish o por Sherlock y sus extremos casos llenos de Adrenalina. Se restregó las manos por toda la cara quitándose el sueño y vio la hora consultando el celular. Apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, lo cual frustró al doctor militar, miró a su hijo que dormía tranquilamente en una cama a lado y suspiró haciendo una débil sonrisa. Aquello era frustrante y había llegado demasiado lejos. Su teléfono vibró anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto y vio de quien se trataba, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa al ver que era de Sherlock _"Se que ya no puedes dormir, deberías correr ya a tu padre. Hoy quiero ver a Hamish. SH" _Casi lanza el teléfono a la puerta al leer ese mensaje, era lo único que le faltaba, solamente a dos días de que su padre se fuera Sherlock Holmes quería alborotar al niño para querer verlo. Pensó en su padre y sintió un ligero escalofrío recordando que había sucedido el día anterior después de que se fueron Sherlock y Lestrade y llegaran a Baker Street notaba como su padre miraba a Hamish de forma analítica, casi como cuando Sherlock observaba. Quizá (y esperaba) era paranoia suya que después de haber conocido a Sherlock su padre se comportara más observador con respecto a Hamish. A final de cuentas no quería preocuparse, no quería pensar en ello, pero estaba a punto de estallar. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, ató rápidamente las agujetas de sus zapatos marrones y se puso la chamarra negra sobre una camisa a cuadros roja con negro. Era suficiente, era demasiado para los tres, para los cuatro. Hamish no se merecía aquello, verse privado del padre con el que más convivía, en realidad le sorprendía que el niño aún no pidiera a su otro padre. Sherlock por verse privado de su familia y su propio hogar. Su padre por vivir una mentira. Y él, pues sentía que perdía los nervios, aún más que cuando estaba en Afganistán, aunque aquello no significara derramar en lo más mínimo alguna gota de adrenalina.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y al comprobar de que todos estaban dormidos le envió un mensaje a Sherlock: _"Bien, ven por él." _Y en menos de un minuto recibió una respuesta _"Estoy abajo, sé que ya no puedes dormir bien. SH" _rodó los ojos al leer el mensaje, ya no podía simplemente sonreír por su suerte en esa madrugada, sabía que su padre preguntaría por el niño, sabía que su padre ya sospechaba algo, que su mentira se caía lentamente.

Cargó a Hamish delicadamente cubriéndolo con un una manta que siempre tenía a la mano por si hacía más frío. Como ya tenía tiempo que no cargaba al niño a menos que fuera para jugar con él sintió el peso, Hamish crecía poco a poco. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Salió del cuarto y con todo el cuidado de no despertar a Hamish bajó las escaleras, tuvo sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido con la madera y mucho menos con el escalón que rechinaba cada vez que alguien lo pisaba. Al salir y sentir el fresco se dio un momento para sacar toda aquella tensión cubriéndolo todo aquello que sentía con unas fuertes exhalaciones al sentir el frío de la madrugada.

Sherlock estaba ahí, parado, límpido y bien despierto a lado de un taxi, mirando hacia John con esa mirada suya llena de serenidad, observadora y… ¡que en esos momentos John no soportaba!

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así? – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Sherlock, cargando a Hamish con un poco de pesar.

- Sabía que estabas despierto – Sherlock dijo mientras tomaba a Hamish entre sus brazos - ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan difícil?

John cerró los ojos y negó.

- Mi padre sospecha algo.

- Desde luego, seguramente incluso antes de que me viera – John no dijo nada, tan solo asintió, Sherlock bajó la mirada un par de segundos y después le sonrió a John – Te apoyé en esto John, pero no sabes como me arrepiento, no sólo por mi, te veo preocupado y un poco pálido. Pero puedo decir que por la rapidez con la que se saliste del departamento que está todo limpio y extrañamente en su orden.

- Pobre Lestrade, haz de tener su casa hecha un caos – Dijo John intentando parecer un poco más tranquilo, Sherlock cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- No estoy en mi casa después de todo – Dijo Sherlock – Es lógico que no haría desastres en la que no es mi casa.

- El caso por el que te apareciste ayer ¿era difícil?

- Fácil y aburrido, la hija de un funcionario se escapó con el novio, solo a Mycroft se le ocurre dejarme tareas así de fáciles.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, sabían que ya había llegado la hora de separarse al menos por un día más.

- No ha dicho Hamish nada de ti – Dijo John suspirando, regresaba a la tensión después de todo. Sherlock puso una mano en el hombro de John. El doctor se sorprendió como podía cargar Sherlock a Hamish con una sola mano.

- Yo te aconsejaría lo que dijo Mycroft hace una semana: lo mejor sería que ya le dijeras a tu padre – Después de decirle eso depositó un beso en la frente del doctor y se metió al taxi junto con el niño dormido.

John soltó el aire con pesar. También ya había pensado que el momento de decirle a su padre estaba próximo.

* * *

Cuando John regresó a su piso y a su cuarto todos estaban dormidos aún, no había rastros de que Molly ya se hubiera despertado. Tomó sus cosas para bañarse y se preparó. Estaba harto, cansado, aturdido, lo que quería más que nada en ese momento era ir a la clínica, decirle a Sahara que ya había terminado su lago asueto y atender madres embarazadas, quizá tener algún parto. Distraerse, lo necesitaba.

Después de haberse bañado estaban Molly y su padre desayunando en la cocina unos huevos que alguien había preparado. Se sentó junto con ellos y comió su desayuno sin apenas decir algo. Después Molly se fue y al ver la hora John vio que también se le estaba haciendo tarde. Sonrió a su padre y se levantó.

- Bien, yo tengo que ir a trabajar, si quieres… -Fue interrumpido por su padre.

- Está bien que lo hagas, ya me estaba preguntando desde ayer cómo te ganas la vida, supongo que ser asistente de detective no deja mucho – John negó.

- Muchas veces Sherlock no cobra.

- ¿No es el señor Holmes? – John sintió hacia donde iba su padre y aún no era el momento indicado.

- Es Sherlock y llevamos siendo amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo ¿harás algo hoy? – Dijo tomando la bata y la cartera – Los amigos se pueden hablar de tu padre, no siempre es necesaria la excesiva formalidad. Dioses padre ¿cómo puedes vivir en Australia si eres más inglés Shakespeare?

- John, no te metas con Shakespeare.

- ¡Lo que sea! No importa, pa´, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar.

* * *

Se vio a si mismo en el espejo de su pequeño consultorio mientras pensaba ¿qué había hecho mal? Mentir desde un inicio, claro estaba, ya no soportaba la presión, ya no podía seguir viendo a su padre mientras lo hacía tonto, mientras jugaba con Hamish y tenía a Sherlock lejos, eso ya no podía ser. Ya era suficiente. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a su viejo número.

- ¿Papá? Oye, ven, necesito que vengas a mi clínica, hay algo que tengo que decirte….

- … Dime ¿para qué me sacaste de mis últimas compras antes de volver? – Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de espera de la clínica. Era la hora del almuerzo de John. Ese día había preferido no comer, no tenía hambre y gran hueco de nervios invadía su ser.

John pasó saliva nervioso, era ese el momento, ya no podía seguir con esa horrible mentira, ya no más.

- Tengo que decirte algo importante – Al decir eso su padre alzó una ceja y lo miró de reojo. John podía sentir cómo su padre ya se daba alguna idea de lo que estaba por decir.

- ¿Recuerdas a Sherlock Holmes? – Su padre alzó los ojos dando a entender que eso era una pregunta tonta. John rio nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca – La verdad es que… - Calló, no lo podía decir, tenía miedo. Apretó los ojos y respiró profundamente. Tenía que hacerlo – Sherlock y yo vivimos juntos. Adoptamos juntos a Hamish, los quiero como a nadie en este mundo padre.

- Mentiste – Fue lo único que dijo su padre, John prosiguió.

- Mentí por que quiero que Hamish tenga un abuelo.

- ¿Eso es todo? – John asintió, su padre se levantó y se encaminó a la salida – Te espero en tu casa John, espero que llegues con Sherlock Holmes y mi nieto.

El señor salió y dejó a John con miles de palabras en la boca. Ya se había declarado, pero no había terminado de decir todo lo que debía. Se recargó en el respaldo de la banca en la que estaba sentado y sacó todo lo que tenía que decir como aire. No sabía que seguiría, pero lo peor para él ya había pasado.

* * *

_Bien solo falta un capítulo, espero les vaya gustando, queda saber cómo se lo tomó su padre... No se vayan sin dejar review ;)_

_Saludos_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (menos Hamish, el es creación del fandom)._

_Este fic participa en el desafío 'Tengo que decirles algo' del Foro I'm Sherlocked._

_Aquí con el desenlace, espero les haya gustado de principio a fin. _

* * *

**5. Lazos.**

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? – Era increíble como algunas veces Sherlock simplemente dejaba de deducir cuando se trataba de John. Para el doctor eso algunas veces era bueno y otras veces contraproducente. Estaban ambos afuera de su propia casa decidiendo que hacer. John ya no estaba nervioso de muerte, pero seguía inseguro y pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar. Sherlock estaba a su lado, jugando como siempre con el celular, poniendo un tanto inquieto a John.

- No es que quiera, pero tengo que – Dijo este conteniendo el aire y preparado para abrir la puerta. Hamish estaba a su lado y parecía no importarle todo aquello de lo que se hablaba. El pequeño estaba más bien preocupado por llegar con su abuelo y jugar un rato con él.

Cuando por fin después de unos minutos de indecisión por parte de John, los tres subieron las escaleras y se encontraron al padre de John en la sala, con su maleta a un lado y él viendo la televisión. Cuando el señor escuchó la llegada de los otros tres su rostro serio y enojado se perdió para convertirse en uno lleno de alegría mientras levantaba a Hamish por los aires y jugaba con el niño.

La escena fue encantadora para John. Si todo aquello no hubiese sido forzado le hubiera encantado vivir escenas más así, seguidas, con su hijo creciendo con los ocasionales mimos de un abuelo. Sherlock, que estaba a su lado pasó a sentarse en su sillón personal comprobando por medio de la textura, que nadie más se sentara en lo que consideraba su propiedad. Cuando Henry Watson vio al detective consultor dejó de jugar con Hamish, se sentó y también sentó al pequeño en sus piernas.

- Eres un buen niño Hamish – comenzó a decir el señor Watson – Tengo que volver a casa, mi casa, pero sabes pequeño, que cuando quieras tú eres bienvenido a pasar a la casa de tu abuelo.

- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? – Preguntó el niño de repente preocupado. Su abuelo acarició su cabello.

- Es complicado Hamish, un día quizá tu padre te lo diga.

- ¿Qué papá? – El señor Watson levantó la mirada y primero la fijó en John, que estaba parado a la entrada de la sala. Luego la llevó hacia Sherlock que estaba sentado y aparentemente perdido en el sillón negro. Al final sonrió y acarició el cabello del pequeño Hamish.

- Los dos – John pensó que esa respuesta no estaba tan mal, que las cosas no terminarían como lo había temido desde un inicio. Henry Watson bajó al pequeño de sus piernas, se agachó hasta que los ojos de ambos quedaron a la par y lo tomó por los hombros – Sé un buen niño Hamish, eres igualito a tus dos padres, si un día piensas ir a Australia no olvides buscarme.

Hamish supo que significaba eso, no por nada todos decían que se parecía más a Sherlock que a John. Le dio un beso a su abuelo y se subió lentamente a su cuarto, no sin antes volver la mirada un par de veces buscando los ojos del padre de John.

Cuando los tres mayores se quedaron solos John pasó lentamente la sala y se paró a lado del escritorio, detrás de Sherlock.

Sabía que venía, lo había temido toda la semana. Las preguntas, la incomodidad, el acoso psicológico, la molestia, el rechazo, la tristeza, la frustración y todos los demás sentimientos que vendrían cuando su padre lo supiera. Al menos tenía algo que decir ¿qué? Ni el sabía. Sentía su pecho a punto de reventar, que sentía que no concretaría nada dicho, que diría cosas sin sentido, que el mismo se pondría la soga al cuello en un intento absurdo por justificar todo aquello ante su padre.

El señor Watson soltó el aire cansado, se pasó las manos por el rostro y comenzó a hablar:

- No puedo creer que me mintieras Hamish, debo de reconocer que estuve a punto de creerme todo ese cuento, pero bueno, te delató tu propio hijo. Hamish se parece demasiado a este – Dijo señalando de forma despectiva a Sherlock. El detective hizo una mueca de aprobación resignada y alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirar al vacío. John apretó los labios conteniéndose, sabía que si esperaba tendría su momento para hablar sin que las cosas se tornaran en un pleito. Su padre continuó – Realmente estoy decepcionado de ti John, más allá de que seas un retorcido, al igual que tu hermana es por la mentira que hiciste para ocultar esta verdad – Se levantó y dijo en una exclamación pero sin alzar mucho la voz - ¡Que te revuelcas con este hombre por las noches! – John cerró los ojos conteniéndose. Aquello había sido un golpe duro, fuerte y en cierta manera bajo, pero no esperaba menos de su padre, siempre había sido así, de hecho pensaba que en esos momentos se estaba comportando de manera "blanda". No era el final de todo eso, su padre no diría todo lo que pensaba en ocho simples oraciones. Henry Watson pareció tranquilizarse un poco, por que se volvió a sentar y se pasó de nuevo las manos por el rostro – A pesar de eso debo reconocer que ambos han asentado una buena familia, extraña y antinatural, pero creo que bastante aceptable – El que reaccionó fuera de lo común fue Sherlock, que frunció el ceño en señal de sorpresa y alzó el rostro lo más que pudo para encontrarse con la mirada de John. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron el doctor alzó los hombros como respuesta. John bien con los años fue aprendiendo de las habilidades deductivas de las que Sherlock hacía uso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ese aprendizaje (que el detective afirmaba que era por ósmosis) parecía que por fin dejaba sus frutos, pues cuando su padre aspiro profundamente supo que venían las preguntas - ¿Desde hace cuanto están juntos?

Primera pregunta y John no sabía la respuesta.

- No lo sé – Primer error, su padre negó rotundamente decepcionado y prosiguió.

- ¿Alguna vez haz puesto tu vida en riesgo por este hombre? – Esa era una pregunta engañosa, todo el mundo sabía que ellos se la pasaban poniéndose en peligro constante. John iba a hablar a pesar de no saber contestar, pero fue Sherlock quien le ganó la palabra.

- He sabido tomar las responsabilidades al respecto – Ante la respuesta el padre de John asintió. Al parecer era todo lo que tenía que decir. Se levantó y tomó su maleta, se iba y no pensaba despedirse. John detuvo a su padre sin darse cuenta que se había desplazado a gran velocidad desde la ventana hasta aquel sillón. Era su turno de hablar.

- No espero me aceptes después de esto, pero quiero que sepas padre, que soy feliz, amo y soy amado, no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie y puedo dormir tranquilo. Si todo esto está mal para ti entonces lo siento, pero no puedo seguir permitiendo que te refieras a Sherlock de esta manera. Es un gran hombre y con tus despectivos no haces otra cosa más que juzgarlo de forma anticipada.

Se quedó callado, tenía mucho más que decir, tantas cosas… pero no salieron, no tenía palabra para todo lo que tenía que decirle a su padre. Entre tantas cosas era un reclamo más que marcado por haber desconocido a su hermana. Pero no pudo decir más, palabras que tal vez se le quedarían atrapadas en su interior para siempre. Su padre lo miró con el rostro serio y le puso una mano en la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello suavemente como cuando John tenía cinco años de edad.

- Si eres feliz así entonces está bien para ti, sólo para ti. No espero me entiendas, así como tu no esperas a que yo te entienda; no lo apruebo. No lo acepto. Mejor por eso yo puedo estar fuera de tu vida y tú de la mía, pero si tu hijo quiere un abuelo, entonces lo tendría. Así John, sin más, que sencillo fue esto, no hay enojos ni explosiones, pero lo siento John Watson, porque a partir de hoy me he quedado sin hijos.

Y dicho eso se salió del departamento, dejando a John frío y congelado al pie de las escaleras. Con mil y un palabras que tal vez hubiesen cambiado el desenlace. Pero no fue así.

Al sentir la mano de Sherlock entrelazándose con la suya volvió en sí. No volteó a ver al detective, apretó los labios y tembló un poco de la cabeza, dejó escapar una lágrima preguntándose que tan decepcionante habrá resultado para Henry Watson.

- Tenía que decirle tanto… - Su voz se cortó.

- Lo sé – Dijo Sherlock apretando la mano de John, diciéndole en total silencio que él no lo dejaría solo, que afrontarían eso y más juntos. Pero en silencio. Sherlock no destacaba por expresarse en palabras tratándose de sentimientos.

John se soltó de la mano de Sherlock y se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado, suspiró y fue hacia la cocina. Necesitaba no un té, sino un café bien cargado. No le preguntó a Sherlock si quería un poco. El detective se encontraba tocando el violín alguna melodía que sonaba alegre y que seguramente era para subir los ánimos de John.

- ¿Sabes John? – Dijo interrumpiendo por un momento la melodía, John no contestó, estaba sentado en su sillón individual tomando a grandes sorbos la taza de café – Los días que estaba afuera extrañé tu compañía – John sonrió y dejó la taza, iba a responder pero sonó el timbre. Sherlocj ya sabía quien sería – Es Mycroft y viene acompañado. Dicho y hecho.

A los pocos segundos estaban en la sala Molly, Lestrade y el mayor de los Holmes con bolsas de comida, Molly y Lestrade estaban un poco apenados por lo que le había sucedido a John, pero Mycroft sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Te dije que mentir no traería nada bueno John – Dijo el Hombre de Hielo y ante ese comentario Sherlock estuvo a punto de maldecir a su hermano, pero no pudo, apareció Hamish saltando alegremente hacia su tío y padrino. Mycroft tomó al niño en brazos e ignorando a Sherlock se fue al cuarto del niño a jugar.

- Fue idea de Molly – Dijo Lestrade mientras iba a dejar la comida a la mesa de la cocina, la chica sonrió tímidamente.

- Sé que fue difícil para ti John, fue agradable vivir con ustedes estos días – John sonrió, no se sentía solo, tenía a su familia aunque no fuera sanguínea, sus amigos, a Hamish y a Sherlock. Todos estaban ahí, hasta la señora Hudson subió al piso de sus huéspedes al escuchar una reunión animada.

- Entonces no pudiste decirle a tu padre que Sherlock no es de tu división – Mal chiste por parte de Greg y como reacción de ello un golpe con el paraguas de Mycroft, John no pudo evitar reír… después de toda la tensión de días sabía que se sentía tranquilo.

* * *

_Espero no me odien, en el reto me había tocado que el padre o madre no lo acepta y desaparece de la vida de quien decide declararse. Intenté hacer el final lo más agradable que pude, espero les haya gustado y no se quedaran con ganas de matarme D:_

_Gracias a quienes me siguieron y apoyaron en todo momento, sin ustedes lectores soy un alma abandonada a su suerte. _

_No se vayan sin dejar un revier ;) Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima._


End file.
